Leia the Only
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: To combat the Disney Menace, Vader and Bail Organa dispatch 7 year old Leia to teach the bratty, passive children what it means to be true royalty and be a human being. Star Wars crossover, some Disney bashing.


Leia the Only: A Star Wars/Sophia the First Crossover

Slight references to actual history and Doctor Who

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: I own no characters mentioned, and I think it's time Enchanica had an actual princess with some backbone. I have no idea how old the characters are so in this story, Sophia and Amber are seven years old, James is eight and Leia is seven and a half. Enjoy and please leave reviews.

Suggested Soundtrack: Princess Leia's theme- John Williams, Book of Days/Wild Child- Enya, Doctor Who theme- Murray Gold

Chapter One: Enchancia Ho!

Of all the places in the galaxy far, far away parents did want to send their daughters it was Enchancia. Cut off from Faerie in the mortal realm known as Newfoundland, this eternal fairy tale was riddled with abominable cliches relating to men and women, truly bizarre attitudes to the denial of religion and violent uprisings of any kind. Indeed, it was a sugar coated paradise that was the subject of scorn and discourse on all sides. Even Emperor Palpatine refused to send any of the Emperor's Hands there, concerned it would undermine Imperial society, misogynistic as it was. Even on Earth, there were kingdoms who refused to send their children to school. Queen Elinor's lineage flat out refused invitations, and the Fa clan sent back the heads of dead animals to protest the enforced secularism.

So, when Darth Vader and Bail Organa heard about it, the two men convened on Coruscant to discuss a plan of action. After returning from Mustafar, Vader had been on a rampage against the supposed Rebel Alliance until he learned two key facts. The first was that Padme, his beloved, had been not only one of the founding members, but also she had something on Palpatine and had sent it off to Alderraan prior to Palpatine's abduction by General Gerivous. Confronting Bail Organa about it, Vader was floored when he saw what the Clone Wars _were_ really about. Not only had Tarkin been working on the Death Star prior this time, but he had been on it when he attacked Zenoma Sekot! Also, Palpatine had mentioned he had been leading Anakin on about saving Padme, when it reality Palpatine had known all along Anakin would jump to the wrong conclusion and kill her.

Already at a loss, Vader was about to confront his former master about everything when Bail's wife, Breha entered with a newborn Princess Leia. At that moment, all the anger and rage that had fueled his descent left him and once the infant was in his arms, the man that was Anakin Skywalker was reborn. Because he feared for Leia's safety, Anakin had Bail adopt her as his own, but would visit as often as he could. He even went so far to reconnect with Obi-Wan and beg forgiveness. Of course, it would be sometime before Palpatine could be defeated so Anakin continued to play lip service to the Empire while aiding the Rebel Alliance.

When Lord Vader heard about Leia's expulsion from Canyon City Day School for staging a sit in about bottled juice being served instead of fresh, and then to play the outlawed Alderaanian national anthem and replace the Emperor's name with a certain expletive, he was thrilled. She was her mother's daughter through and through. By now, the young girl was seven years old and was also taking after her father. She was incredibly gifted in the Force, a whiz mechanic and intelligent beyond her years. Bail and Anakin agreed, she was ready to start a rebellion of her own.

On a gray afternoon, Leia Organa-Skywalker was invited to her father's office and plopped herself into one of the plush chairs that rolled on wheels. Glancing over at the helmeted Sith Lord, she inquired, "Poppa, why are you here? I thought you were out in Wild Space with Grand Moff Tarkin working on the Death Star." Her eyes squinted in distaste at the mention on the officious officer. Vader couldn't help but chuckle at her response.

"I know how you feel, little one. I was their on business but I had to travel here to Alderraan on business. Your aunts told me about the sit in, good for you. When I was your age, fresh _anything_ tasted better than the canned stuff. Then again, the Empire thinks canned stuff is wizard. By the way, Mara says hello and can't wait to see you again." The heavy rumbling from his steel helmet faded abruptly as Bail Organa, Senator for Alderaan entered the room. He smiled kindly as he and Skywalker shook hands and gave Leia a huge hug and kiss.

Taking a seat, both men turned towards Leia. It was obvious they both had something important to say. As Leia's biological father, Darth Vader started first.

"Leia sweetie, you know we both love you very much. It pains me to say this but because of your adopted mother's death by Boba Fett, we are sending you away."

"Why are you exiling me? Did I do anything wrong? I'll be good, I promise."

"Leia, calm down. You are fine, but Master Skywalker is correct, staying on Alderaan is no longer an option. At first, we wanted to send you to Coruscant to stay with Mara Jade and River Song, but Ysanne Issard had taken over Imperial Intellegence so staying at Chez TARDIS is no longer a viable option."

"Couldn't I stay on Tatooine with Luke, Aunt Beru, Uncle Owen, Master Kenobi, Miss Vestra, Miss Jenny and Mister Strax?"

"Force knows we wish you could, but too many lives would be in greater danger. However, we do have a mission for you."

"A real mission, like for the Rebel Alliance?"

"Sort of, dear heart. On planet Earth, there is a kingdom called Enchanica. I know you have heard of it, and the Force has told me that it is your destiny to attend there. You will take your lightsaber and all your clothes, you will teach the royalty what it means to be truly human."

Leia bowed her head for a moment. Certainly, the people of Enchancia were deeply entrenched in their shallow and saccharine beliefs about society and gender. They were asking, no begging her to attend the royalty school there to incite rebellion, open the doorways to the forbidden and challenge the status quo. Certainly, she could do it. But why her, why not someone else?

Vader and Bail informed her Leia was the only true princess left in the galaxy who could awaken the potential in Enchancia's youth and lead the realm into a new age of enlightenment, humanism, religious and scientific cooperation and mutual cooperation. Taking a deep breath, Leia said gravely, "I understand and accept my mission." The two men heartily embraced her, she was their only hope of fighting the Disney Menace.

Doctor Who number 11 picked her up right on schedule with his new companion, Clara Oswald in tow. As the TARDIS orbited outside the borders of Enchancia, Leia took a deep breath and smiled bravely. This was her time to shine, and afterward she would be remembered as Leia the Only.


End file.
